By Your Side
by AdorableGeek
Summary: Maybe she was the reason for Kira's desire to create a bright world...


I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Light." She gently called as she heard the door to her bedroom slam shut. The pure white blankets underneath her was slowly being stained by a crimson red liquid. Bruises, cuts and burns marred her once flawless milky white skin. She violently coughed and her head fell to the side allowing blood to escape the corner of her mouth. She could feel her life leave her body but she desperately held on. He would come he had promised her and if nothing else Light was definitely honorable. He was also usually annoyingly punctual.

She had a feeling that one of these days that, that horrible man would end up killing her. She was sure that she wouldn't be missed much by her family and her so called friends would cry for attention sake but then move on. Then there was Light the boy she had known since she was in diapers. He was different he would remember he, he would mourn her but she was afraid for him. She saw his future knew his fate and apart of her wanted him to avenge her the other more prominent part wanted him to live long and be happy. She prayed to whatever god that is listening to her insignificant heart that he would find happiness.

"Light." She called again as she heard a loud crash coming from the front door and then voices calling her name. She smiled her once vibrant silver eyes darkening as her life swiftly escaped from her. There was a dark shadow looming over her one that suffocated her but soothed her troubled heart at the same time. He told her to surrender that this was when her life ended but stubbornly she resisted. She could practically feel him coming closer to the spot where she rested. She hated that he would see her this way and hoped that all the happy times they experienced would override the image of the aftermath of her step-father's abuse.

"Kagome!" He shouted running in to the room and she was slightly startled by his voice. He was usually the calm one and rarely did he raise his voice. He was always so highly composed and that fact used to annoy her to no end. She remembered all the pranks she would pull on him just to get some sort of reaction. Usually he would see through her little schemes and either turn them against her or on someone else. Even if Light was like an beautiful box. From the outside the box is beautiful ivory with a few black spots but that is to be expected. Once you open the box you will find nothing but complete darkness. A darkness that only the bravest heart would dare to embrace.

She wondered does that mean that she was brave?

"Light?" She questioned as he came in to view. She felt a light weight settle on her body and a small sigh escaped her lips. He was holding her hand his chocolate brown eyes wide.

"Your going to be okay." He reassured his voice wavering and Kagome lightly chuckled. She winced and decided that from here until the end laughing is prohibited.

"I want you….brighter world…no evil….Light….please…love you." She said her eyes wide with horror as the shadow begun to forcibly pull on her soul. She opened her mouth as she tried to convery her meaning to him. Her mouth wouldn't move her body wouldn't respond to her command.

_I want you to not try to create a brighter with world with no evil! Light please understand you cant do it under any circumstances. Light please I love you._ Tears escaped his chocolate brown eyes as he watched her eyes slightly drop and her body went completely limp. Her mouth was moving fast but then it slowled down so that all he could understand was her last three words.

"I love you too Kagome." He answered back and a small smile flittered across her face as for the last time she closed her eyes. A small tear mixed with both bitterness and happiness escaped her closed eyes as her soul prayed that her only mourner in this world would one day find the happiness he deserved. She wished he find a woman that would embrace the darkness within him and whom the darkness would embrace.

She watched from the ceiling as Chief Yagami burst in to the room only to find his son gently cradling his friends corpse as he spoke to her gentle kind tones. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she figured at this point it didn't matter. Over the course of her short lifetime she had said all that she needed to say and she hoped that he had told her all that she needed to say.

"Kagome its time to go." The shadow beckoned grabbing her hand and she looked down at herself. With shock she noticed that she was a child once more and was wearing the all white ballerina costume she wore when she was in that one dance recital.

"Where are we going?" She asked the shadow and he smiled. Before her eyes his image wavered and changed . She gasped as she looked in to his familiar twinkling grey eyes.

"Daddy!" She shouted jumping in to his arms and he embraced her tightly.

"You have been through a lot Princess and Daddy promises that you will never have to go through that again." He promised her as her tiny arms wrapped around his neck and her small body shook with sobs.

"Daddy will Light be alright? Will I be alright?" She questioned as they slowly floated out of the room and he nodded.

"He's a smart kid I'm sure he will be fine. As for you Kagome I am taking you to a place where your soul can rest." He informed her and she relaxed in his hold. She had faith that everything would be alright for him and for her.

.

.

.

.

.

In the weeks before his death he would sit down and think about her. He would think about her twinkling laugh. The way she would bite her lip when she was nervous or concentrating. Her unwavering spirit that always seemed so at odds with the world around them. He would close his eyes and he would swear that he would feel her presence behind him.

He would then become confused. Was he doing this out of his own sense of justice or is he doing this simply to create the bright world that she dreamed of?

In the end he decided that the motivation behind his goal was for both of these reasons. Despite the fact a lot of people claimed that back then he was to young to know love he was positive that if afforded the chance he and Kagome would have been able to become more then just friends who fooled around once or twice. His eyes softened as he remembered how she used to say how she would hate to ever be forgotten and if he would ever get the chance to speak to her he would tell her that she was never forgotten and that the man who had violated and beaten her didn't escape justice. No he had made sure that he had receved the most painful death his dark heart could come up with. He still felt bitter that the man had not served any jail time for his crime and if he had not found the Death Note the man would have never receive punishment for the torture he had put Kagome through.

He closed his eyes and sighed figuring that there was no reason to ponder on the past. Suddenly he felt a light weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and was greeted by two pair of silver orbs that twinkled with concern. The feline opened her mouth and gave a tiny meow alerting him that she wants his attention. Her midnight colored fur struck a cord within him but he quickly pushed the notion to the side. He simply named the cat after her because of her eyes.

"You really are cute arent you Kagome?" He questioned rubbing her ear and she leaned in to his touch. A small rumble escaped her chest and he smiled gently at her.

_I'll be with you until the end, Light._ She thought as she settled down on his chest and enjoyed his attention. She had returned to this earth just to be by his side in his final moments. He mumbled something that she didn't quiet catch but she could have sworn it was the faint whisper of her name.

_By your side no matter the cost always…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

A little confusing I know but this is just something that has been sitting in my mind for a moment.

I hoped you liked it.

Please Review


End file.
